Evaluate in a Phase II study photoradiation therapy as a means of local treatment malignancies in man. It is planned OBJECTIVES AND WORK SCOPE existing therapies as a primary modality in combination with other modalities or as a treatment for patients who have failed other modalities. Photoradiation therapy involves irradiating hematoporphyrin derivative, which accumulates in malignant tissue, with appropriate laser light in the presence of oxygen. This process generates singlet oxygen, a highly toxic substance.